Our Beautiful Mistake
by HanSeoRin1
Summary: [End Chapter up!] Luhan dan Sehun terjebak dalam hubungan yang tak lazim. Mereka saling berjuang untuk menahan perasaannya, karena mereka adalah saudara. Namun diantara Sehun dan Luhan justru menganggap bahwa kesalahan ini adalah sebuah kesalahan yang indah. Bagaimana perjuangan mereka? Akan kah berhasil atau semakin terjebak di dalamnya? YAOI! INCEST. HUNHAN, KAISOO inside!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Our Beautiful Mistake

Main Cast : Sehun, Luhan

Supporting Cast : Kai, Kyungsoo

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Length : Double Shots (maybe)

Slash fic, Incest, YAOI, OOC.

Desclaimer :

This fanfic and plot is only mine!

All casts are belong their family and YME.

Please no bash!

No flame!

And there's no PLAGIARIST!

.

.

.

.

.

_"Hyung, ada yang ingin aku katakan.."_

_"Apa?"_

_Seketika Sehun terdiam saat dirinya merasakan getaran. Oh getaran asmara?_

_Bukan!_

_Sepertinya.. gempa?_

_"HYUNG GEMPA!" Sehun dengan sigap memeluk tubuh Luhan untuk melindunginya dari segala apapun yang dapat melukai hyungnya tersebut._

_Lebih baik dirinya yang terluka daripada Luhan, mungkin begitu pikirnya._

_Namun yang tak Sehun sangka, sang hyung justru tertawa keras, "HAHAHAHA SEHUNAH! Ini bukan gempa!" Luhan terkekeh geli._

.

.

"SEHUNAAAAAAAAHH! IREONAAA!" Luhan berteriak sambil terus mengguncang tubuh Sehun kasar. Terpaksa Sehun mengusap telinganya, bahkan nyawanya pun belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.

Jangan dipertanyakan lagi. Ini sudah jam 5.35 KST, dan 20 menit lagi Luhan akan masuk kelas.

"Ne hyung? Waeyo?" Sehun ala suara orang bangun tidur segera sadar dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu. Luhan sedikit tersenyum dibuatnya.

Mengapa adiknya ini selalu lucu? Bahkan Luhan selalu mempertanyakan, kapan Sehun akan beranjak dewasa.

"Aku bisa terlambat karena mu Sehuuun!" Gerutu Luhan sambil menarik selimut Sehun.

"Ah hyung.. Aku masih mengantuk" Sehun kembali menarik selimutnya sambil memandang Luhan imut, adiknya memang sedang ber-_aegyo_. Mencoba merayu hyungnya yang akan terlambat.

"Aish!" Luhan segera mengambil handphonenya. Seketika wajahnya segera berubah menjadi tenang.

Dan Sehun yang sedari tadi menatapnya menjadi heran.

"Kenapa hyung?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dan tersenyum tipis.

"Cepat bangun dan sarapan ne.."

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya.

Kenapa Luhan berubah menjadi lembek seperti ini? Tadi bukankah ia mengamuk padanya?

Tak mau berpikir lebih dalam, Sehun langsung berdiri dari kasur dan pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Ini masih pagi, sampai sekolah pun belum, mengapa Sehun harus membuat otaknya sibuk terlebih dahulu?

TIN! TIN!

Luhan tersadar dan melangkah mendekati jendela. Ia membuka korden nya dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam terparkir didepan rumahnya.

Ia tahu betul siapa itu.

Luhan kembali menutup korden jendela lalu menatap pintu kamar mandi berharap Sehun segera keluar, dan..

CKLEK

"Aku sudah siap hyung. Tak perlu sarapan pagi ini, ayo"

"Ah tidak Sehun, hari ini kau pakai mobil sendiri ne? Aku pergi duluan. Berhati hatilah!" Luhan menepuk bahu kiri Sehun sebelum akhirnya ia berlari keluar kamar.

"HYUNG! Sial!" Gumam Sehun seraya melihat jendela yang kordennya sedikit terbuka itu sesaat dan mendekatinya.

Benar.

Itu Luhan. Orang yang baru saja memasuki mobil tersebut.

Dan kini mobil itu telah menghilang dari pandangan Sehun.

Tak bisakah orang tersebut tidak mengganggu moment nya dengan Luhan?!

.

.

_"Silahkan tinggalkan pesan.."_

PIP..

"Yeoboseo.. Hyung cepat pulang. Ini sudah hampir larut malam, berhati hatilah"

Sehun memandang layar handphonenya dan menyentuh bagian layar yang berwarna merah, berniat mengakhiri voice mail nya. Sudah berkali kali ia menelpon Luhan, namun Luhan tak sekalipun mengangkatnya.

Akhirnya terpaksa ia menggunakan voice mail. Apa memang yang lebih penting dari adiknya?! Cih.

Sehun kembali melihat jam dinding di atas televisi ruang tengah yang sedang menunjukkan pukul 11.12 KST.

Oh biasanya Luhan sudah pulang 2 menit yang lalu setiap hari ini.

CKLEK

"Sehunah? Sudah lama pulang?"

Sehun tersenyum dan segera menengok. Suara itu, membuat jantung nya bergejolak. Dan semakin terhenyak saat benar benar melihat Luhan.

Bukan.

Bukan itu yang Sehun ingin lihat.

Siapa..

namja disebelah Luhan?

"Ya, aku menunggumu hyung"

Sehun melirik namja yang tepat berdiri disebelah Luhan. Hanya sekedar melirik. Sedangkan namja tersebut mencoba tersenyum manis ke arah Sehun. Namun Sehun mengacuhkannya.

"Maafkan hyung, kau sudah makan? Hyung membawa makanan lo.." Ucap Luhan lembut, dan namja disebelah Luhan tersenyum lebar.

Tanpa menjawab, Sehun segera berdiri dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka ke kamar nya.

"Sehunah!" Luhan berteriak, tetapi Sehun tetap tak menghiraukan nya, malah kini setiap inci tubuhnya menghilang dari penglihatan mereka.

"Lu-Luhan, sebaiknya aku pergi"

Luhan menatap nya, dan kini wajah Luhan memancarkan rasa bersalah.

"Kai-ah, maafkan adik ku. Mungkin dia sedang tak mood, aku akan memberi makanan dari mu ini nanti"

"Tak apa Lu, aku pergi dulu ne"

Kai tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajah nya ke pipi Luhan.

Kecupan berakhir di pipi Luhan.

Ia terbelalak, bahkan dirinya dengan Kai tak memiliki hubungan apapun selain sahabat.

"Ba-baiklah. Selamat malam" ucap Luhan canggung memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

"Ne, selamat malam," Kai kembali tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak keluar rumah Luhan.

BRAK!

Luhan tau betul arah suara itu. Segera ia menoleh.

"Sehunah.." Gumam Luhan pelan.

Tak mau menunggu lama, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar nya dengan Sehun.

Tepat didepan pintu, ada rasa ragu yang menghampiri Luhan. Namun ada pula rasa bersalah yang menyelimuti Luhan.

Hey, memangnya apa salah Luhan?

Ia memandang knop pintu.

Kini knop itu bergerak?

CKLEK

Kedua pasang manik indah saling menatap.

Bertemu, berusaha menceritakan apa yang tengah diri mereka masing masing rasakan.

Keduanya memancarkan keteduhan, namun yang satu memancarkan sesuatu yang tak dapat di artikan.

Luhan menelusuri tubuh Sehun. Entah mengapa Sehun membawa tas dan jaket.

"Sehun, kau mau kemana?"

"Pergi. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti pagi" jawabnya datar.

"Itupun kalau kau mau" sambung Sehun.

Kakinya melangkah melewati tubuh Luhan yang membeku. Bagaimana bisa seorang kakak tak dapat menjaga adiknya dengan baik? Itu yang Luhan pikirkan.

"Sehun! Ada apa?!"

Luhan berteriak, namun orang yang diteriaki terlebih dahulu keluar rumah dan kini telah menyalakan mobilnya.

Luhan terbelalak.

Masalah apa ini?

Luhan pun tak tau mengapa semua ini terjadi.

"SEHUN!" Luhan kembali berteriak, namun kini kakinya telah berlari keluar rumah.

Dan sekali lagi, Sehun telah pergi dari kawasan itu bersama mobil mereka.

Entah rasa apa ini.

Rasanya setengah nyawa Luhan melayang. Sakitnya benar benar terasa.

Oh, mungkin karena Sehun adalah adiknya yang sangat ia sayangi.

Lalu sekarang apa?

TES.

Lihat, kini Luhan telah meneteskan air matanya.

.

.

.

"Hyung.. Ireona.."

Cahaya matahari benar benar memaksa masuk kedalam retina Luhan.

"Sarapan.." Sambungnya.

Suara yang ia rindukan.

Luhan segera menyadarkan dirinya dan terduduk.

"Sehun?" Tanyanya pelan sambil mengusap usap matanya.

"Ne, hyung tak apa? Matamu.."

Sehun mengusap lembut kedua mata Luhan. Mata indah yang kini membengkak.

Lagi, cairan hangat telah siap keluar dari sepasang mata Luhan.

"Sehun! Jangan pernah meninggalkan hyung sendirian!"

Luhan dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Sehun yang telah terbalutkan seragam sekolahnya. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang masih memakai piyama.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengusap punggung Luhan, hyung nya, yang kini cocok dipanggil sebagai dongsaeng nya.

"Aku berjanji takkan meninggalkan hyung lagi.."

"Hyung, maafkan aku.. Apa hyung tak apa tadi malam?" Sambung Sehun bertanya lembut.

"Hiks.."

"Ya sudah, lupakan. Uljima hyung.. Ayo sarapan. Tak mau terlambat bukan?"

Luhan mengangguk seraya melepas pelukannya pelan dan menatap Sehun.

Sehun segera menghapus air mata yang hanya akan membuat wajah Luhan kacau dengan lembut.

Luhan dan Sehun saling melemparkan senyum. Tak berapa lama, sang kakak melihat jam meja di meja nakas.

4.37 KST.

Mengapa Sehun begitu rajin walaupun tadi malam ia tak berada dirumah?

Rasa penasaran datang.

"Sehun, tadi malam kau kemana? Kau tak mengatakannya pada hyung" ucap Luhan pelan.

Tidak. Seharusnya Luhan tak bertanya.

Kini Sehun kembali teringat dengan masalah tadi malam. Tepat nya pada seorang namja tak dikenal itu.

"Berkunjung ke rumah teman" Sehun berdiri menghindari tatapan Luhan dan mengambil semangkuk bubur di meja belajar.

Ia menyodorkan mangkuk tersebut ke arah Luhan dan Luhan menerimanya.

"Kau pasti tak sempat tidur" tebak Luhan cemas sambil memasukkan sesuap bubur ke mulutnya sendiri.

"Tidak hyung, aku sempat tidur" bohong Sehun. Ia tak mau Luhan khawatir apapun itu. Nyatanya tadi malam ia tetap terbangun di mobil memikirkan Luhan yang tidur seorang diri.

"Hyung tolong cepat mandi, aku ada kelas pagi hari ini" ujar Sehun mengalihkan.

"Ne" Luhan mengangguk dan Sehun berlalu dari kamar.

.

.

"Hyung, kau pasti tau namja yang itu kan?"

"Yang mana? Yang sering kau bawa dalam curhat curhatmu?" Tanya Luhan tanpa memalingkan wajahnya melihat jalan di depannya.

"Ne hyung. Bolehkah aku berbicara tentangnya lagi?" Sehun menunduk sambil memainkan jari jarinya, takut Luhan justru menolak curhatnya.

Luhan segera menengok Sehun dan menatap adiknya yang sedang tertunduk itu, "apa yang tidak untuk adikku Sehun?" Luhan tersenyum. Ia berani karena mereka berada di traffic lamp yang tengah berwarna merah. Kalian tentu mengerti apa maksud traffic itu.

Sehun mendongak dan menatap Luhan lalu ikut tersenyum.

_Andai hyung tau_ - Sehun

"Aku.. Sedang merasa.."

"Apa? Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tak tau hyung, tapi.. Rasanya.." Oh ayolah Sehun.. Kau sudah SMA. Jangan bertingkah seperti yeoja.

"Aish, kau kenapa Sehun? Katakan dengan jelas, hyung masih mendengarmu.."

"Sakit hati hyung.." Seketika Luhan membeku, traffic lamp sudah berwarna hijau. Namun perkataan Sehun membuatnya tak tertarik untuk melanjutkan acara berkendaranya.

"HYUNG JALAAN!" Teriak Sehun bersamaan dengan beratus ratus bunyi klakson dibelakang mereka.

Luhan sadar dan menginjak gas lagi, "kenapa kau sakit hati? Apa yang ia lakukan sehingga dapat membuatmu seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan khawatir.

Oh bukan hanya khawatir, namun ada juga rasa yang membuatnya sesak. Entah kenapa.

"Hyung tenang saja.. Ia hanyaa membawa namja lain"

"MWOO?!" Luhan menge-rem mobilnya tiba tiba dan menatap Sehun, namun yang ditatap hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Luhan yang tau artinya segera menjalankan mobilnya lagi.

"Berani sekali melukai adik ku!" Gerutu Luhan, alisnya berubah menjadi tajam.

"Hyung, kau sensitif sekali" cibir Sehun sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ya aku sensitif karena kau adikku!" Balas Luhan, dan Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum. Beruntung dirinya memiliki hyung sepeduli Luhan. Namun sial rasanya memiliki hyung yang tak peka.

"Chaa~ sudah sampai.." Ucap Luhan lembut.

"Ne hyung, gomawo" Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Luhan.

Luhan tersipu, tapi jangan berpikir yang macam macam. Setiap hari Sehun terbiasa melakukan hal itu saat sampai disekolahnya. Dan saat Luhan menjemputnya, Sehun akan buru buru berjalan kearah Luhan dan memeluknya erat.

Pertama kali Sehun melakukannya yaitu semenjak ia berada pada tingkat kedua SMP. Luhan sangat terkejut saat adiknya mengecup pipinya tiba tiba.

_CUP_

_"YAK SEHUN! IIISH KENAPA MENCIUMKU?!" Teriak Luhan, dan kedua orangtuanya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya yang terlihat seperti anak berumur lima tahun itu._

_Hey! Luhan sudah SMA, dan Sehun sudah SMP! Ckck.. Heran._

_"Aku kan sayang padamu hyung.." Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu._

_"Sayang sayang! Aku ini hyung mu!" Dan Luhan ikut bertingkah seperti yang Sehun lakukan._

_"Ya sayang seperti hyung! Aish hyung ini tak peka!"_

_Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dan Luhan tersenyum malu dalam diam, ia pikir Sehun menyayanginya seperti 'mencintai'. Kira kira seperti itulah pikir Luhan._

_/_

_"HYUUUUUUNGG! Bogoshipeoyo~" Sehun berteriak namun hanya berbisik pada kalimat terakhir seraya segera berlari menerjang Luhan dan memeluknya erat._

_"SEHUUUUUNNAA! Lepaskann hyung.." Luhan meliuk liukkan badannya dan Sehun melepasnya. Tak lupa Sehun tertawa renyah seperti anak kecil setelah nya._

_"Kau ini kenapa sih?! Tadi pagi mencium ku, sekarang memelukku!" Kesal Luhan._

_"Kan sudah ku katakan hyung.."_

_"Apa?!"_

_"Bahwa aku menyayangimu.. Heh hyung masa sudah lupa?!" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya._

_Luhan mengusak rambut Sehun yang tingginya masih pendek darinya, "ya hyung tak lupa. Hanya kau terlalu tiba tiba.."_

_"Mianhae hyung.." Sehun tersenyum dan Luhan langsung menggandeng tangan adikknya untuk melangkah ke halte._

Lihat bukan? Sehun memang masih seperti anak kecil. Itu sebabnya Luhan selalu mempertanyakan kapan ia menjadi dewasa.

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya, begitu pula dengan Luhan.

"Belajarlah dengan benar. Lupakan dulu orang itu selama belajar ne Sehun?" Luhan mengusak rambut Sehun yang kini bukan dirinya lagi yang memiliki tinggi lebih dari Sehun, bahkan tinggi badan Sehun sudah mengalah ngalahi tinggi hyungnya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum, "aku pergi dulu hyung, hati hati di jalan ne?" Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan dan Luhan terdiam.

Tak biasanya Sehun memeluknya tepat saat dirinya baru saja mengecup pipi nya.

"Ne Sehunah.." Sehun melepas peluknya dan berbalik badan. Ia melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang tersenyum dibelakangnya.

Tanpa Luhan ketahui pula, Sehun juga tersenyum.

.

.

"Kau kenapa Lu?"

"..."

"Luhan, kau kenapa?"

"..."

"Lu..?"

"Ah ya Kai?! Kenapa?"

Kai memutar bola matanya malas, "Apa yang sebenarnya mengganggu mu?"

"Tak apakah aku berkata padamu?"

Kai tersenyum, "katakanlah.."

Luhan menunduk, "aku memikirkan Sehun.."

"Sehun? Apakah adikmu yang kemarin?"

"Ya Kai.."

"Apa karenaku?! Aih! Dia masih marah?!" Tanya Kai cepat, sedikit rasa bersalah yang ia rasakan.

"Aniya Kai. Dia tak marah padamu.. Aku hanya kesal dengan seseorang yang Sehun cintai"

Kai mengernyitkan dahi nya, bahkan ada rasa yang tiba tiba menusuk tepat di hatinya saat mendengar cerita Luhan, "maksudmu?"

"Dia membuat Sehun sakit hati.." Lirih Luhan.

Kai tertawa lembut dan mengusap bahu Luhan, "kau benar benar hyung yang peduli"

.

.

"Hyung.." Gumam Sehun pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Apa tadi yang kau katakan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Sehun menengok sahabatnya dan tersenyum, "ah, hyung ku sudah menunggu"

Mata Kyungsoo segera menjelajahi area sekolahnya, "mana? Aku penasaran dengan hyung mu.."

"Ikut saja denganku.." Ujar Sehun sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Hyuuuuunggg~" Sehun segera memeluk tubuh Luhan erat, Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun seraya tersenyum, dan Kyungsoo yang melihat nya sedikit terperanjat.

"Hyung atau noona mu?" Bisik Kyungsoo sangat pelan saat Sehun melepas peluknya. Namun telinga Luhan tak tuli, ia masih bisa mendengar suara Kyungsoo sekecil apapun itu, dan Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia sudah terbiasa dikira sebagai yeoja.

"Dia hyungku, apa kau tak bisa lihat betapa kerennya hyungku ini?" Jawab Sehun sambil terkekeh.

Dengan cepat Luhan memukul lengan Sehun, "heh!" Bentaknya sesaat, namun setelahnya Luhan kembali tersenyum malu.

"A-aah iya, be-betul.." Setuju Kyungsoo terbata seraya melirik seluruh badan Luhan. Justru yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah 'Sehun cocok berpacaran dengannya'.

"Oh ya, siapa namamu?" Tanya Luhan lembut.

"K-Kyungsoo.."

"Aih kenapa canggung seperti itu? Biasa saja. Aku hyung Sehun, namaku Luhan" jawab Luhan dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah, aku pulang dulu ne? Annyeong!" Luhan hanya tersenyum dengan ucapan Sehun dan Kyungsoo membalas senyumnya, "ne annyeong".

"Hyung! Aku mau Bubble Tea.."

"Ne? Bubble Tea?"

"Ne, Choco choco!" Jawab Sehun tak sabaran.

Kyungsoo yang belum jauh dari keduanya hanya bisa tersenyum lebar, "hyung atau pacar sih?" Gumam Kyungsoo. Namun tak lama setelah ia bergumam, hati Kyungsoo menjadi perih dan sakit akibat sesuatu yang menyadarkannya, melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang begitu akrabnya. Entah kenapa.

"Tapi kau yang mentraktir hyung ne? Hyung mau Taro.."

"Uang ku habis hyung, bukankah hyung sedang banyak uang?" Rayu Sehun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Aish! Tak ada yang seperti itu! Uang ku yang habis!" Bantah Luhan.

"Aku sudah ditelpon appa jika ia sudah mentransfer uang kepada hyung.. Dan aku.. 'lain kali' kata appa. Apa hyung mau berbohong lagi?" Tanya Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Luhan menghela nafasnya, "Haaahh, iya iya! Kenapa juga appa harus memberitahu mu" gumam Luhan sambil memasuki mobilnya dan Sehun tersenyum lebar seraya ikut masuk kedalam mobil. Yah tentu ia senang, dapat Choco Bubble Tea gratis adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa! Terlebih dari seseorang yang 'spesial'.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Kau puas sekarang?" Tanya Luhan sambil mendatarkan wajahnya.

"Ne hyung! Sangat puas! Lain kali seharusnya hyung mentraktirku lagi selama appa belum memberiku uang" Sehun senyam senyum sambil mengunyah bubble yang ada dimulutnya (lihat EXO's Showtime unseen Ep. 5, chocolate)

"Bisa bisa habis uangku jika menunggu appa mengirim uang padamu"

"Ya tak apa hyung, lagipula aku kan adik mu hihi" Sehun tertawa renyah dan Luhan hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hyung, aku ingin ke kamar kecil sebentar. Jangan minum punyaku!" Ujar Sehun berlari kecil sambil menatap Luhan yang sedang terduduk dengan tajam.

Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum sampai Sehun benar benar menghilang. Namun setelahnya ia menyeruput minuman Sehun sampai nyaris habis.

Dan Luhan tersenyum puas melihat berapa banyak sisa Bubble Tea milik Sehun.

PUK

"Huwaaa!"

"Ssttt.. Aku Kai" ujar Kai sambil mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Luhan.

"Hah kau ini mengagetkan ku saja! Eh sedang apa disini?" Tanya Luhan.

"Entahlah Lu, mungkin hati ini menyuruhku kesini"

"Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Ya karena ada kau.." Kai tersenyum tipis lalu yang tak disangka, Kai mencium pipi Luhan.

Tiga pasang mata terbelalak bersamaan. Salah satu diantaranya adalah Luhan sendiri.

"Hyung sudah.." Ucap seseorang menyadarkan Kai. Hati Kai terhenyak saat mendengar suara tersebut.

"Sudah? Oke, Luhan, aku pulang dulu.." Kai kembali tersenyum.

"Kyungsoo?" Tanya Luhan tak membalas ucapan Kai.

Kyungsoo hanya sedikit tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Luhan hyung, kami pulang dulu". Luhan mengangguk dan membalas senyum.

Ia tersenyum lirih, melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu. Dan saat keduanya pergi, seseorang yang sempat tersenyum lirih mendatangi Luhan.

"Aku sudah selesai"

"Oh baiklah, ayo" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun, namun Sehun melepasnya kasar.

"Tanganku basah hyung" ucap Sehun langsung masuk ke mobilnya.

Sedangkan Luhan dengan hati perih berjalan untuk membayar apa yang ia beli di kasir.

Disepanjang perjalanan pulang hanya ada keheningan.

Luhan bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sehun. Namun yang ada dipikirannya adalah Sehun mengintipnya saat ia diam diam meminum Bubble Tea nya. Tapi Luhan tak berani bertanya.

Sesekali Luhan melirik Sehun yang dengan tegas hanya menatap lurus jalan yang mereka lalui.

"Sehun kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan saat keduanya sampai di rumah, sedangkan Sehun terus diam sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu rumah.

_Sehun kau kenapa lagi?_ - Luhan

Luhan langsung masuk rumah dan berlalu menuju kamarnya dengan Sehun. Disana Sehun tengah menatap cermin, ia topless. Sepertinya Sehun dengan cepat baru saja mandi.

Ingin rasanya Luhan bertanya 'Sehun, ada apa? Ada masalah? Katakan pada hyung..'

Tapi ia tahu benar kalau ia hanya akan mendapat balasan sunyi dari Sehun.

Luhan segera mengganti bajunya dan mandi saat Sehun dengan tak peduli menonton televisi di kamar mereka.

"Hyung akan membuatkan makan malam hari ini.."

"..."

Luhan segera melangkah menuju dapur meninggalkan Sehun yang diam diam mengeraskan kedua rahangnya.

Sepiring besar bulgogi telah siap di meja makan. Aroma sedap menguar sampai kamar, membuat Sehun ataupun orang mau tidak mau harus meneteskan air liurnya.

CKLEK

Sehun hanya melirik, "Sehun, makan malam sudah siap, ayo makan"

"..."

Sehun hanya berdiri dan melangkah menuju dapur.

Makan malam hari itu sungguh hening. Keduanya saling tak mau mengutarakan apa yang sedang ada dalam pikirannya.

Dan suara cucuran air mengakhiri acara makan malam hening hari ini.

"Kunci" minta Sehun dingin.

"Tidak, tetap dirumah" larang Luhan.

Luhan tau, ia hanya dirumah selama 2 jam setelah tadi sore pulang dari sekolah dan kedai Bubble Tea namun Sehun sudah mau keluar lagi?! Dan sekarang jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 20.30 KST.

Sehun terdiam menatap Luhan. Pandangan itu sangat tak disukai oleh Luhan. Pandangan penuh intimidasi memaksa.

Luhan dengan terpaksa merogoh saku celananya, "kau mau kemana memangnya?"

"Itu terserahku" Sehun memegang tangan kanan Luhan yang sedang merogoh sakunya dengan kasar dan langsung membuka paksa tangannya untuk mengambil kunci.

Ingin rasanya Luhan menangis, "Sehun!"

"..." Sehun langsung beranjak meninggalkan Luhan tanpa mempedulikan Luhan yang berlari mengejarnya.

"Sehun kau ini kenapa sih?!" Bentak Luhan saat tangannya berhasil menggapai Sehun dan membuatnya menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Aku tak berniat membicarakannya hyung. Jadi tolong lepaskan aku" ujar Sehun cepat.

"Tapi Sehun.."

"Kalau hyung memikirkan siapa yang akan menjemputmu, tinggal hubungi aku di pagi hari. Atau kalau kau tak mau, bukankah ada teman hyung yang siap sedia menjemputmu?" Sehun menekankan kata 'teman' seolah ada arti lain di kata itu sambil tetap tak menatap Luhan.

"Sehun.. Aku mau kau bersamaku besok"

"Aku akan menjemputmu kalau begitu"

"Tapi—"

"Apa lagi sih hyung?!" Bentak Sehun.

"Se-Sehun.. Kau berjanji takkan meninggalkanku lagi.. Aku sangat kesepian jika harus tidur sendiri hiks," sekarang ia bukan hanya ingin menangis lagi, bahkan air mata yang ditahannya sudah mengalahkan Luhan.

Luhan melepas tangan Sehun pelan dan menghapus air matanya sendiri.

Ia tak mau terlihat bodoh dan lemah didepan adiknya sendiri.

"Jika kau ingin pergi, tak apa. Hiks, aku takkan menghalangimu la— Sehun?!"

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu hyung, aku masih memegang janjiku.. Maafkan aku" Luhan masih tetap setia terdiam. Namun tak lama ia justru menangis lebih saat merasakan Sehun yang semakin erat memeluknya.

"Kau tak salah Sehun.. Pergilah, aku tak apa"

"Ani hyung, aku juga tak bisa meninggalkanmu.. Ayo kembali keatas" Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan lembut dan Luhan mengeratkan peluknya sebelum Sehun melepas pelukan itu.

Luhan segera memeluk lengan kiri Sehun erat dan berjalan berdua melewati tangga. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya sepanjang dirinya melangkah bersama Sehun, "maafkan hyung mu.."

"Hyung tak salah. Aku sudah berjanji hyung.."

Sehun dan Luhan berbaring di ranjang.

"Aku akan mandi" ucap Sehun seraya berdiri dari tidurnya, namun tangan Luhan menghentikannya.

"Kau tak perlu mandi hari ini Sehun, temani aku.." Ucap Luhan pelan.

Sehun tersenyum dan merebahkan tubuhnya lagi. Ia menaruh kunci mobil di meja nakas dan menatap Luhan yang sedang menatapnya juga.

"Sehun.. Bolehkan aku?"

"Ya," Sehun menarik Luhan lebih dekat seolah ia tau apa yang ada dipikiran hyungnya.

Keduanya saling memeluk erat, terlebih Luhan, ia justru terisak membuat air matanya sedikit membasahi kaos Sehun.

"Hyung, cukup.."

Luhan hanya menggeleng lemah saat Sehun mengusap punggungnya.

"Aku tak mau melihat mata hyung bengkak seperti yang lalu lagi.." Ucap Sehun membuat Luhan mengangguk dan menghentikan isakkannya.

"Uljima hyung.. Uljima"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END

Annyeong!

Rin bawain ff baru nih..

Kok bisa?

Iya bisa dong, sekolah Rin ngasih libur 2 hari, jadinya Rin sempat sempatin nulis haha XD

Tapi gak bakal berlangsung lama, soalnya habis libur, Rin kembali dihidangin berbagai materi hot yang buat Rin berhenti lagi sebentar buat nulis dan publish ff.

Eh, gimana ff diatas? Bagus? Jelek?

Yang minat baca lebih lanjut, mohon reviewnya! :)

(Don't be silent readers please)

Gomawo *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Our Beautiful Mistake (Chapter 2)

Main Cast : Sehun, Luhan

Supporting Cast : Kai, Kyungsoo

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Length : -Undetermined-

Slash fic, Incest, YAOI, OOC.

Desclaimer :

All casts are belong their family and YME. Me? Just borrow their name.

Copyright :

This fanfic and the plot is only mine!

Please no bash!

And there's no PLAGIARIST!

.

.

.

.

.

Warning : Italic word means flashback or cast's mind. So, please filter it by yourself.

.

.

**Past Chapter**

"Ani hyung, aku juga tak bisa meninggalkanmu.. Ayo kembali keatas" Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan lembut dan Luhan mengeratkan peluknya sebelum Sehun melepas pelukan itu.

Luhan segera memeluk lengan kiri Sehun erat dan berjalan berdua melewati tangga. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya sepanjang dirinya melangkah bersama Sehun, "maafkan hyung mu.."

"Hyung tak salah. Aku sudah berjanji hyung.."

Sehun dan Luhan berbaring di ranjang.

"Aku akan mandi" ucap Sehun seraya berdiri dari tidurnya, namun tangan Luhan menghentikannya.

"Kau tak perlu mandi hari ini Sehun, temani aku.." Ucap Luhan pelan.

Sehun tersenyum dan merebahkan tubuhnya lagi. Ia menaruh kunci mobil di meja nakas dan menatap Luhan yang sedang menatapnya juga.

"Sehun.. Bolehkan aku?"

"Ya," Sehun menarik Luhan lebih dekat seolah ia tau apa yang ada dipikiran hyungnya.

Keduanya saling memeluk erat, terlebih Luhan, ia justru terisak membuat air matanya sedikit membasahi kaos Sehun.

"Hyung, cukup.."

Luhan hanya menggeleng lemah saat Sehun mengusap punggungnya.

"Aku tak mau melihat mata hyung bengkak seperti yang lalu lagi.." Ucap Sehun membuat Luhan mengangguk dan menghentikan isakkannya.

"Uljima hyung.. Uljima"

.

.

.

**~Chapter 2~**

.

.

"H-hyung.. Dia pacar mu?"

Ia membeku. Pertanyaan dari dongsaengnya membuat seluruh sendi ditubuhnya serasa tak berguna lagi.

"Ya, dia pacarku Soo" Kai memberi senyum terbaiknya. Jangan lupa itu hanyalah senyuman terbaik yang ia beri dengan terpaksa.

DEG!

"O-oh.. Aku mengerti hyung.."

_Hyung, ini begitu menyakitkan_ - Kyungsoo

Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo segera berlari dari aktivitas berjalan dengan hyungnya untuk segera sampai rumah dan langsung membanting pintu kamarnya. Ingin sekali..

Kai, kenapa harus berbohong? Tak kasihan dengan adikmu eoh?

"Maafkan hyung" — _telah membohongi mu_, lanjut Kai dalam batinnya.

"Untuk apa hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

"A-aku tak tau, yang pasti aku hanya ingin meminta maaf.." Jawab Kai pelan. Dusta, lagi.

Sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah harus berbohong tentang Luhan. Luhan hanyalah sekedar sahabatnya, tak lebih. Sangat penting diketahui, Luhan hanyalah sebagai pengalih bagi Kai.

Pengalih segala perhatiannya dari Kyungsoo, adiknya, yang telah merebut segala rasa cintanya.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas nya panjang. Tak berselang lama, Kai turut menarik nafas nya panjang.

_Makan malam yang kurang mengenakkan. Entah mengapa kedua orang tua mereka akhir akhir ini tak banyak berbicara pada mereka. Dan pasti, anaknya -Kai dan Kyungsoo- tak berani bertanya apa apa._

_Kai melangkah menuju kamarnya -dengan Kyungsoo- dibuntuti oleh dongsaeng nya setelah menyudahi makan malam tak menarik tadi. Tak mau bersusah payah, Kai maupun Kyungsoo tak menutup rapat pintu kamar mereka._

_Aih, dasar sama sama pemalas._

_"Hyung, sebenarnya ada apa dengan eomma dan appa?" Tanya Kyungsoo menatap Kai polos. Wajahnya begitu manis disaat seperti ini._

_"Nado molla Soo.. Aku takut ada apa apa" jawab Kai sambil mengelus pipi Kyungsoo yang berisi._

_Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, 'Soo' adalah panggilan dari Kai sejak kecil. Sejak kecil, pacaran, hingga kini.._

_"Ya, begitu juga dengan aku hyung"_

_"Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan Soo, ada hyung disini" Kai mencium bibir Kyungsoo sekilas._

_"Kyungsoo-ya, aku mencintai mu.."_

_Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum, "Aku juga mencintai mu hyung"_

_BRAK!_

_"SUDAH KU TAU INI SEMUA ANAK DURHAKA!" Appa Kai dan Kyungsoo tiba tiba datang membuka kasar pintu kamar mereka. Dibelakangnya terlihat eomma mereka yang sudah terisak._

_Sudah pasti mereka berdua tersentak kaget. Appa dan eomma mereka mendengarkan semuanya?_

_"A-appa.." Kai tergagap dan mendekati appa nya._

_BUUGGHH!_

_Dengan keras sebuah tinjuan mendarat di pipi kiri Kai. Eommanya semakin menangis keras dan menahan tangan suaminya._

_Tubuh Kai dengan kasar membentur lantai dingin itu._

_"HYUNG!" Kyungsoo dengan segera berlari ke arah Kai dan ikut terduduk, "hyung.." Lirih nya._

"_HYUNG?! TAK SALAH DENGAR?! BUKANKAH KALIAN SEPASANG KEKASIH?!" teriak appa nya._

_Jari Kai segera menghapus pelan darah yang sedikit muncul di sela bibirnya. Perih rasanya. Mendapat suatu tinjuan hebat dari appanya sendiri memang begitu mengejutkan dan perih._

_"JANGAN KAU BERANI MEMANGGIL APPA LAGI! AKU BUKAN APPAMU! SIAPA YANG MAU MEMILIKI ANAK SEPERTI MU?!"_

_"HYUNG MACAM APA YANG MENCINTAI ADIKNYA SENDIRI?! JAWAB AKU!" Sambungnya._

_"Appa cukup! Semua bukan salah hyung!" Sahut Kyungsoo._

_"KAU PIKIR HANYA UNTUK ANAK ITU?! KAU JUGA! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU APPA MU! AKU TAK SUDI!" Teriaknya._

_"Jo-Jongie-ya jangan seperti itu kepada anakmu" lerai istrinya takut takut._

_"Mereka bukan anakku. Lihat betapa hina nya mereka menjalin hubungan saudara! Apa mereka pikir semuanya benar hah?!"_

_Kai segera bangkit, "Appa.. Maafkan aku dan Kyungsoo. Ka-kami... akan segera menghilangkan rasa bodoh ini, appa.. Maafkan anakmu.."_

_Deg!_

_Oh Tuhan sakit sekali mendengar Kai berkata seperti itu. Kyungsoo masih berada disitu, Kai.._

_Kai terkulai lemas bertopang lutut didepan appanya. Sebagai seorang ibu, eomma Kai segera memeluk Kai seraya terus mengucurkan air mata dengan derasnya. Sakit rasanya anak kandung dengan jelas dimaki oleh suaminya__, terlebih saat suami sendiri tak sudi memiliki anak seperti mereka__._

_Ibu mana yang tak sakit?_

_"Ani sayang.. Tak apaa, hiks.." Tangis eommanya pecah terus memeluk erat tubuh Kai._

_Kyungsoo segera berdiri dan berlari menuju appanya. Air matanya tak dapat ia bendung lagi sehingga terpaksa ia membasahi kemeja appa nya saat tubuh nya memeluk erat badan kokoh sang appa._

_Semua pribadi Kyungsoo memang turunan dari ibunya, membuat seorang penyandang status ayah membeku melihat kedua anaknya menangis._

_"APPAA HIKS..! MAAFKAN KAMI, MAAFKAN HIKS KYUNGSOO, MAAFKAN HYUNG JUGA.. Hiks.,"_

_"Kami.. hiks memang bodoh appa, maafkan kami.. Maafkan" Kyungsoo terus memohon kepada appanya. Sedangkan Kai tetap terdiam, semua tenaga nya terasa menghilang. Mendengar Kyungsoo ber-notabene adiknya -dan pacarnya- yang menangis sambil memohon cukup membuat dadanya sangat sesak. Ia bahkan tak sanggup untuk bangkit dari posisinya sendiri._

_Eomma nya terus mengusap punggung Kai, "gwenchana sayang, gwenchanaa.. Eomma hiks disini"_

_Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan berbalik memeluk eommanya erat dari belakang, "eomma jangan menangis seperti itu hiks.. Hukum Kyungsoo.. Hiks, Kyungsoo rela.. Kyungsoo tak apa.. Asal eomma berhenti menangis hiks hiks.."_

_"Anak eomma.. Gwenchanayo.. Eomma sayang hiks kalian.. Jangan seperti itu Kyungsoo, Kai.." Eommanya terus menangis, sebagai seorang suami dan appa sudah pasti merasa tersentuh, lantas ia segera mendekat dan memeluk mereka disela Kyungsoo dan Kai._

_"Appa tak sudi mempunyai anak seperti kalian sekarang.. Jangan berharap appa bisa memaafkan mu.. jika ini masih berlanjut" ucapnya pelan sambil mengusap kedua punggung anaknya._

_Lagipula orang tua mana yang dengan senang hati menerima hubungan sumbang dari anak kandungnya? Ya terkecuali untuk orang tua yang 'tak benar' tentunya._

_Kai menatap appa nya, "a-appa, maafkan kami.."_

_Appanya menatap Kai dan memasang wajah datar, "kau tau bagaimana perasaan appa dan eomma mu. Segera akhiri"_

_Kai beralih menatap Kyungsoo, "ki-kita... berakhir Soo.. Maafkan hyung yang bodoh ini" lirih Kai, air mata kini telah berada di pucuk matanya._

_Kedua orang tua mereka segera berdiri dan saling berpelukan, sang suami berusaha menenangkan istrinya supaya berhenti menangis dan melepaskan segala beban mentalnya. Mental dari seorang ibu yang telah bersusah payah melahirkan kedua anaknya, dan beginikah hasilnya?!_

_Kedua anaknya saling mencintai?!_

_Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Kai erat, "saranghaeyo hyung, neomu saranghaeyo. Mianhae" bisik Kyungsoo sangat pelan tepat ditelinga Kai._

_"Nado.." Gumam Kai pelan._

_Hubungan mereka berakhir._

_Ya, BERAKHIR! Kurang jelas apa lagi?_

_Dan semua itu mengantar mereka ke hari selanjutnya. Hari yang mereka lewati setelah kejadian tersebut terasa berubah drastis. Kai menjadi hyung yang normal, seperti dulunya mereka tak berhubungan apa apa, terlebih 'pacar', sedangkan Kyungsoo masih berharap padanya. Berharap Kai masih membalas cintanya. Namun tak jarang rasa hilang harapan terus menghantuinya tatkala ia beberapa kali mendapati tanda tanda hyungnya dengan 'orang lain'._

_Dan yang baru baru saja... Luhan contohnya._

Kyungsoo terpukul mengetahui Kai, hyung yang ia cintai -tidak sebagai 'hyung'-, mengecup pipi namja lain.

Bibir yang pernah ia rasakan.

Namun rasa bibir itu semakin menghilang. Rasa hangat dan manis dari bibir hyungnya, semakin hari semakin memudar.

Oh! Bahkan tidak hanya mengecupnya, rasa terpukulnya menjadi jadi saat kalimat itu keluar langsung dari mulut Kai,

_"Ya, dia pacarku Soo"_.

Apa lagi yang kurang Kai?

Kau telah lengkap menyakiti adikmu, Kyungsoo, yang benar benar mencintaimu.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sehun merasa senang. Berkat perlakuan Kai yang 'berani berani' nya menyentuh Luhan, ia dengan hyung nya bisa menjadi lebih dekat tadi malam. Tapi disamping itu, ia merasa kasihan dengan Kyungsoo.. Orang yang tengah duduk berdua dengannya di ruang kelas sepi mereka.

Sejak ia masuk kelas, wajahnya terlihat kusut. Begitu juga dengan aura nya.

Mungkin ia sedang dalam masalah besar. Dan bisa Sehun pastikan ini karena Kai, hyung Kyungsoo, dan... karena hyungnya sendiri. Semuanya terlihat berlebihan saat menyadari lagi bahwa hari ini langit mendung. Mungkin rintik rintik air hujan telah membasahi tanah.

Sama seperti apa yang mereka rasakan saat ini.

Ah tapi apa bisa disebut kasihan?

Terdengar begitu kasar.

"Aku tau yang kau rasakan Kyung.." Sehun tersenyum lirih sambil mengusap lembut punggung Kyungsoo. Semoga dapat menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Setiap hari kau menceritakan hyungmu, namun hyung mu ternyata... A-aku tau rasanya" Sehun menyambung. Sehun tau benar rasanya, bahkan lebih parah.

"Ani, kau tak tau Sehun" Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah.

"Kau tak tau apa apa" — _tak tau jika ia sudah bersama hyung mu_, sambung Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Jadi.. jika menurutmu aku tak tau, maukah kau bercerita padaku tentang apa yang kau rasakan? Katakan saja Kyung.."

Awalnya Kyungsoo masih terdiam, namun tak lama bahunya bergetar tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Kyung-ah, uljima.. Kau bisa ungkapkan perasaanmu padaku.."

Pelan pelan Kyungsoo mendekatkan diri dan memeluk Sehun, "ini begitu sakit Sehun.. Sakiiit rasanya...,"

_Seperti yang aku rasakan_ - Sehun

"A-aku.. bisa merasakannya.. Jangan kau benci hyungku, Kyung.." Ucap Sehun pelan sambil sedikit mengeratkan peluknya. Dirinya takut jika Kyungsoo membenci Luhan karena telah membuatnya seperti ini.

"Aniya, aku tak membenci hyung mu sama sekali. Aku benci hyung kuu! Hiks hiks.. Hikss," Kyungsoo terisak dipelukan Sehun.

"AKU BENCI KIM KAI! AKU BENCI DIA SEHUN! AKU BENCI DIAA!" Ia berteriak cepat sambil terisak keras dan memukul dada bidang Sehun, membuat Sehun hanya bisa memberikan tatapan sendunya.

"Kau tak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan. Sehun-ah! Kau tak mengerti! Ini begitu sakit hiks! Hiks.., jangan pikir kau pernah merasakannya! Jangan—"

"aku mencintai hyung ku" potong Sehun.

Kyungsoo segera mendongakkan kepalanya sambil terus sesenggukan, "a-apa katamu..?"

"Haha.. ya, aku merusak nama keluarga jika mereka semua tau.." Sehun tertawa pedih. Tawa yang tujuannya untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri justru membuat dirinya semakin sakit.

"Maafkan aku tak pernah berkata padamu Kyung.." sambungnya.

"Se-Sehun, apa yang kau minta? Permintaan maaf..? Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu.. Aku yang tak peka. Aku selalu bercerita padamu saat kau merasa kesakitan dengan semua ceritaku. Aku yang begitu nyamannya membuatmu sebagai sandaranku namun tidak denganmu. Aku yang.., hikss! MIANHAE SEHUN-AH! MIANHAE! HIKS,..!"

"Tak apa Kyungsoo-ya, aku mengerti. Bahkan aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua.."

"Bagaimana tentang kalian? Aku harus mendengar cerita perih ini memakai versi mu"

Sehun tersenyum kecut, "Luhan itu terlampau bodoh untuk mengerti perasaanku. Setiap saat aku bercerita tentang seseorang yang aku cintai, ia selalu mengira itu orang lain. Lantas ia selalu bersikap ceria. Tak tahu sama sekali bahwa semua yang aku ceritakan itu tentang dirinya. Begitu bodoh.."

"Secara tak langsung kau menyindir di hadapannya sendiri? Jadi selama ini ia tak tahu semua perasaanmu?"

"Ya begitulah. Bagaimana bisa ia tahu kalau ia saja orang yang tak peka? Bahkan aku mencintai nya sejak SMP. Dan mungkin saat pertama kali aku lahir, pertama kali mataku melihat wajah Luhan hyung yang tersenyum dengan kelahiranku, aku sudah mencintainya.." Sehun tersenyum malu dan Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum seraya menghapus air matanya. Cerita Sehun termasuk cerita tak masuk akal, sungguh!

Namun berhasil membuat dirinya terasa ringan.

"Kau gila? Aku saja tak ingat bagaimana waktu aku kecil dulu" ujar Kyungsoo sambil memukul bahu kiri Sehun.

"Aku ingat. Otakku ini super Kyung.. Aku bahkan ingat bagaimana Luhan hyung mencium bibir ku saat masih bayi. Aku rasa ia begitu menyukai anak kecil"

_Anak kecil. Bukan diriku_ - Sehun

"Ia tentu mencintai mu juga Sehun. Dirimu kan dongsaeng nya.."

"Aku berharap lebih Kyung, semoga sajaa" ucap Sehun membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Nado.."

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan pulang. Luhan hari ini tak bisa menjemputnya.

Si ban mobil sialan yang tiba tiba bocor itu menghilangkan kesempatan nya untuk mencium pipi sang hyung. Semua menjadi tak lengkap rasanya.

Sudah setengah perjalanan, dan ia sedikit tersenyum saat melirik ke arah taman indah berhiaskan beberapa bunga. Benda yang menggambarkan Luhan, begitu menurut Sehun.

Bukannya mengabaikan itu untuk segera pulang, Sehun justru melangkah mendekat dan memetik sebuah bunga mawar merah. Mungkin terdengar gila untuk berniat memberikannya pada Luhan. Tapi 'mencoba' itu hal yang wajib bukan?

.

.

"Bagaimana sekolah mu hari ini?"

"Baik, seperti biasa.. Hyung, boleh aku berkata sesuatu?"

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Apa tentang 'dia' yang kau maksud itu?"

"Ne hyung"

"Ya, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Luhan merapikan selimut dan bantal lalu duduk disamping Sehun.

"Kemarin ia perhatian kepadaku. Dia benar benar membuatku bahagia" Sehun tersenyum lebar. Jantung Luhan serasa berhenti, apa yang didengarnya sudah terlalu jauh.

"Dia? Ah Sehun kau selalu bercerita tentang nya. Dan ceritamu itu terlalu banyak. Jangan katakan—"

"Ya aku mencintai nya hyung. Sangat mencintainya"

_Cukup Sehun_ - Luhan

"Bodoh sekali, hyung tak mau mendengarnya sebelum kau benar benar mengerti apa itu cinta. Hyung tak suka Sehun"

Hey! Sehun sudah delapan belas.

_Aku mengerti betul apa itu cinta._

_Aku bahkan mengerti sakit hati hyung_ - Sehun

Sehun menunduk, "Ne hyung, maafkan aku" hanya sebagai adik yang baik, ia terpaksa menuruti.

Bahkan anak sekolah dasar pun sudah mengerti tentang cinta.

"Tak apa Sehun-ah. Untuk sekarang, lupakan rasa yang kau sebut cinta itu. Lupakan, ini belum saatnya"

Sehun tak menjawab.

Bagaimana bisa ia menuruti kemauan hyungnya jika orang yang ia cintai itu adalah orang yang melarang nya untuk memiliki rasa cinta? Itu sebabnya setiap saat Luhan menyuruh Sehun untuk fokus belajar dan melupakan orang itu sementara, Sehun akan terus terdiam dan hanya terdiam tanpa berkata 'iya'. Sekali lagi, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan orang itu? Sehun begitu mencintainya!

"Hyung akan membuat makan malam, kau segera mandi dan turun ne?"

Luhan melangkah meninggalkan kamar dan turun tangga untuk segera ke dapur dan memasakkan sesuatu untuk adik kesayangannya itu.

Sehun menatap bunga mawar bawaannya. Apa benar aku harus memberikannya pada hyung? Pikirnya.

Kau yakin Sehun?

.

.

PRANG!

"Shit!"

Entah sudah beberapa kali Luhan menjatuhkan piring yang sama. Beruntung hanya piring plastik.

Betul, brother complexion. Luhan tak suka itu. Katakanlah membencinya, sangat.

Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Toh dirinya justru mencintai Sehun. Adik kandungnya sendiri.

Namun parahnya, dirinya tak mengetahui bahwa apa yang dicintai juga memiliki rasa yang sama.

Sudah tiga puluh lima menit, dan Sehun telah selesai dengan urusannya. Namun berbeda dengan Luhan. Ya tentu berbeda! Memegang piring saja tak benar, bagaimana ia bisa benar untuk memasak?

Sehun melangkah mendekati Luhan yang kelihatannya sedang gusar dengan masakannya. Dengan lembut, Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan dari belakang, "jangan seperti itu atau masakannya akan tak enak hyung.." bisiknya lembut.

Luhan membeku. Aih! Apa adiknya ini tak bisa bertingkah lebih sopan?

"Se-Sehun, hyung sedang masak. Nanti gosong" Luhan mematikan kompor gasnya. Siapa tahu ini semua benar benar menjadi gosong hanya karena Sehun yang memeluk tubuhnya. Kan tidak lucu jadinya.

"Maaf aku harus berkata ini hyung. Aku telah delapan belas dan pada akhirnya aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku pada orang yang selalu aku cintai," Luhan terdiam. Sudah cukup mengetahui bahwa Sehun mencintai orang itu, namun kini ia mengetahui sesuatu yang lain yang sama sakitnya?

"Aku hanya berniat meminta maaf hyung.. Maaf telah membuat mu kecewa" Sehun membalikkan badan Luhan. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam sebuah bunga mawar petikkannya tadi sore.

"Aku tau ini lucu. Memberi hyung sebuah mawar merah, aku hanya merasa ini sangat indah. Seperti hyung.."

"A-apa yang kau katakan? Lagi pula kau pikir hyung mu ini yeoja hah?"

"Yakin hyung tak mau menerimanya?"

"Me-memang nya kenapa?" tanya Luhan. Sebenarnya ia tak tahan dengan Sehun. Toh apa maksudnya yang semakin mendekatkan badannya menghimpit Luhan? Ini terlalu membuat Luhan tak bisa bernafas dengan baik.

"Karena aku mencintai mu hyung.."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ya Tuhan, chapter lalu teka teki banget ya? T_T

Oh ya, buat responders kali ini, Rin bener bener gak sangka sama sekali. Review nya lewat dari yang Rin prediksi, dan Rin seneng banget dapet masukkan. Itu sih yang Rin cari sebenarnya.. :) gomawo gomawo!

_Find yours here! :_

_= younlaycious88 :: masih bingung gak setelah chapter ini di update chingu? :D Thanks for your review :)_

_= chacalock :: udah update nih, thanks for your review :)_

_= zoldyk :: aaa.. Makasih banyak :D Thanks for your review :)_

_= MinwooImitasi :: KaiSoo nya gak kasian juga nih chingu? :D Thanks for your review :)_

_= Kim Rae Sun :: iya rumit sekali chingu XD Enggak ada HunSoo nya :D Thanks for your review :)_

_= Novey :: sekarang udah tau mau kasian sama siapa chingu? :D Thanks for your review :)_

_= Lieya EL :: udah update nih chingu :) Thanks for your review :)_

_= Guest :: pengamatan yang tepat chingu :) makasih banyak. Thanks for your review :)_

_= Leona838 :: iya, kenapa mereka harus kakak adik ya? :'( *tinjuRin* Thanks for your review :)_

_= aasjhgirl :: iiiiiih makasih banyak chingu! :) bingung mau ngomong apa juga gak setelah di update? :D Thanks for your review :)_

_= NoonaLu :: udah update nih :) Thanks for your review :)_

_= Eclaire Oh :: udah lanjut nih :) iya, sekarang masih belum jelas gak chingu? Semoga udah jelas ya.. :D Thanks for your review :)_

_= lisnana1 :: udah lanjut nih :) iya, makasih :D Thanks for your review :)_

_= saputriputri666 (Guest) :: udah lanjut nih :) penasarannya udah terbalaskan (?) belum chingu? :D Thanks for your review :)_

_= juniaangel58 :: udah kejawab di chapter ini ne chingu :D Thanks for your review :)_

_= HunjustforHan :: udah update nih. Gimana HunHan momentnya? Makin dikit ya? :( Thanks for your review :)_

_= Guest :: waaaaah terimakasih. Udah lanjut nih, thanks for your review :)_

_= imeyyteukmin :: demo segala XD udah lanjut nih chingu :D oh, makasiih banyak chingu! :D Thanks for your review :)_

_= PandaYehet88 :: udah, udah, udah XD Thanks for your review :)_

_= Len (Guest) :: ah iya chingu.. Mian udah ngasih teka teki absurd begini. Btw, terimakasih buat kritik dan sarannya.. Begitu membangun Rin :D Thanks for your review :)_

_= himekaruLI :: makasih banyak chingu :D iya ini udah di update, semoga bagus dan rasa keponya terpenuhi XD Cheonmaneyo, thanks for your review :)_

Mian chingu, Rin kayaknya ngasih teka teki yang terlalu kejam (?) gini. Dari awal Rin emang maunya chingu-deul yang nebak nebak alurnya gimana, eh jadi gak jelas gini ff nya. Tapi semoga di chapter ini udah pada jelas ne.. :D

Di chapter lalu, Rin lupa nulis kalau yang di italic juga suatu flashback. Mian

Dan sepertinya ff ini bukan double shots. Jelas jelas diatas ada tulisan 'TBC' -_-

Masih ada beberapa sesi lagi (moment lebih tepatnya) sebelum akhirnya ff ini jadi 'END'.

Sorry for typo(s) di chapter lalu dan chapter ini *bow*

Yang sudah me-review, following, dan mem-fav, terimakasih banyak..

Yang masih jadi siders, aaahh Rin gak tau mau bilang apa, tapi gomawoo :')

Ada yang kurang jelas? Mau ditanya?

Review please~

Bstrgrds

Seo Rin


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Our Beautiful Mistake****(Chapter ****3 END****)**

**Main Cast : Sehun, Luhan**

**Supporting Cast : Kai, Kyungsoo**

**Genre : Romance, Family,**** little ****Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T**

**Length : ****3 Chapter**

Slash fic, Incest, YAOI, OOC!

Desclaimer : All casts are belong their family and YME.

Copyright : Plot is only mine! Ide asli dari pemikiran author!

DON'T BE A PLAGIARIST!

.

.

.

.

.

**PAST CHAPTER**

"A-apa yang kau katakan? Lagi pula kau pikir hyung mu ini yeoja hah?"

"Yakin hyung tak mau menerimanya?"

"Me-memang nya kenapa?" tanya Luhan. Sebenarnya ia tak tahan dengan Sehun. Toh apa maksudnya yang semakin mendekatkan badannya menghimpit Luhan? Ini terlalu membuat Luhan tak bisa bernafas dengan baik.

"Karena aku mencintai mu hyung.."

.

.

.

.

.

**~CHAPTER 3~**

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengedip-kedipkan kedua matanya berkali kali.

Benarkah ini? Apa baru saja ia berhalusinasi?

"Aku mencintaimu hyung." ucap Sehun lagi meyakinkan Luhan. Ia menekankan satu demi satu suku katanya. Tangannya mencengkram kedua lengan Luhan dengan lembut, namun badannya sudah tak memiliki jarak lagi.

Jantung Luhan tidak bisa tenang, terlebih saat pucuk hidung mereka bersentuhan. Ini kali pertama wajah Luhan sangat dekat dengan wajah Sehun. Sebelumnya tidak pernah, dan hey! Mereka saudara, dan adiknya baru saja menyatakan perasaannya?

Apakah ia sudah gila?

Sepertinya iya.

_Kau harus tahan Luhan! Kau tidak boleh goyah hanya karena dongsaeng mu sendiri! Berpikirlah sehat!_ - Luhan

.

.

.

.

Kai menutup matanya erat seraya menghela nafasnya berkali-kali. Ia baru saja mematikan laptopnya, laptop Kyungsoo lebih tepatnya. Seharusnya ia berpikir dua kali atau mungkin beratus-ratus kali untuk melihat dan mengotak-atik laptop adiknya itu. Laptop yang di telantarkan oleh sang pemilik di meja ruang tengah.

Dan kini tubuhnya serasa seperti terendam air panas. Melihat seluruh berkas yang berisi foto bersama seseorang yang ia kenali sebagai adik Luhan. Bahkan _background_ nya saja memakai foto Kyungsoo berdua dengan Sehun.

Sungguh Kai tidak terima dan tidak tahan memikirkan semuanya. Ia tidak rela jika Kyungsoo harus bersama orang lain selain dirinya.

Tak mau menghabiskan waktu lama, Kai bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu dari kamar kesayangan. Kemana?

Lihat saja.

BRAK!

"Aku perlu penjelasan darimu."

Kyungsoo yang tadinya tengah membaca buku dengan tenang menjadi tersentak dan menurunkan sedikit buku yang menghalangi wajahnya, "penjelasan apa hyung?"

"Sehun itu siapamu? Kau selalu bersama nya bukan?!"

Memang Kyungsoo selalu bersama Sehun, sahabatnya. Mengapa harus berbohong?

"Ya, aku selalu bersamanya."

"Dia siapamu?"

"Sahabat."

"Sahabat? Jangan bercanda. Hyung tak mau kau berbohong."

Ia menutup bukunya dan berdiri dari ranjang untuk menaruh kembali buku tersebut. Jika Kai sudah berbicara dengan nada seperti itu memang selalu membuat _mood_-nya turun seketika.

Kyungsoo berjalan dan meletakkan bukunya di meja belajar, ia menatap Kai, "lalu jika aku berbohong akan kah hyung peduli?"

Kai terdiam. Tentu dirinya sangat peduli!

"Jika hyung mendobrak pintu kamarku dengan keras hanya karena ini, aku menyesal karena tidak mengunci pintu."

Kai merasa hatinya terpukul mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang termasuk kasar, "apa maksudmu? Kau sudah berani berkata seperti itu pada hyung mu sendiri."

"Aku terganggu hyung! Aku tidak suka! Lebih baik hyung urusi saja pacar mu, aku tak apa!"

"Siapa pacar ku?!"

"Luhan hyung! Memangnya siapa lagi?!"

Ah, Kai ingat kali ini.

"Aku tidak berpacaran dengannya Soo.." Kai mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Sudah, jangan mendekat. Aku muak." ujar Kyungsoo namun Kai abaikan, ia justru semakin mendekat dan menghimpit tubuh Kyungsoo yang bergetar. Tak lupa ia mengelus pipi adiknya.

"Aku yang muak Soo. Aku muak dengan semua drama dan akting yang selalu ku mainkan di hadapan mu. Aku masih mencintai mu, sangat."

Kyungsoo menyingkirkan tangan Kai, "hyung pikir aku peduli? Bukankah hyung yang mengakhiri hubungan kita?"

Kai terhenyak, mau tak mau ucapan Kyungsoo barusan memaksanya untuk memutar balik kilasan usang yang terjadi dua tahun lalu di dalam otaknya.

Ia mengurung Kyungsoo di kedua lengannya, "jika aku meminta nya lagi, apakah aku salah?"

"Salah. Karena kau sudah memiliki kekasih lain." jawabnya santai.

"Aku sudah berkata bahwa aku muak dengan akting ku. Luhan bukanlah kekasih ku. Aku hanya mencintaimu, bukan orang lain. Luhan hanyalah sahabat, aku mendekatinya supaya bisa melupakanmu. Namun semuanya percuma, semakin aku menjauhi mu, semakin aku tak bisa melepaskan mu Soo. Aku mencintai mu."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Suaranya seketika menghilang mendengar seluruh ucapan Kai. Ia biarkan jari jari panjang hyungnya mengelus dan menyentuh pipinya. Jujur ia rindu saat kulitnya menempel dengan kulit Kai. Dan lebih rindu lagi dengan perlakuan Kai saat ini. Kai mencium lembut bibir kissable miliknya. Memberikan kehangatan yang nyaris terlupakan oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membiarkannya. Kyungsoo mencintai nya. Kai mencintai nya.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menepis kedua tangan Sehun, wajahnya terlihat begitu kesal lalu mulai beranjak pergi. Namun tarikan Sehun membuat Luhan terdiam dan menatapnya. Jika ekspresi Luhan dapat di terjemahkan, artinya adalah 'ada apa lagi?!'

"Kau bahkan belum menjawab ku hyung."

"Apa perlu ku jawab? Kau tidak tau jawabannya?" Luhan balik bertanya. Jika Sehun menjawab bahwa ia tau jawabannya, yaitu Luhan menerima cintanya, kali ini Luhan berjanji tidak akan bisa menahan dinding pertahanan yang telah ia bangun sejak dahulu. Ia bisa saja dengan mudah jatuh kepelukan Sehun, adiknya sendiri.

"Ka-kau menolak?"

Beruntung, itulah jawaban Sehun.

"Jangan memastikan jika kau sudah tau. Ya aku menolakmu. Aku masih memiliki akal sehat."

"Hyu—"

"KAU ADIK KU SEHUN!"

"Ya aku memang adikmu. Lalu apa salah nya jika aku menyatakan perasaanku?"

"Ya sudah. Kau hanya menyatakan, tidak membutuhkan jawaban. Jadi biarkan aku pergi."

"Pernyataan ku butuh jawaban hyung!"

"Kau pernah diajar untuk bersikap sopan atau tidak?! Apa Eomma dan Appa tidak mengajarkannya?! Aku ini hyung mu!"

Beberapa detik berlalu, Sehun kehabisan kata kata untuk Luhan. Perkataan Luhan menjadi semakin tegas dan Sehun merasa tak yakin dapat meluluhkan hati Luhan saat ini.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" Luhan menghentakkan tangannya sehingga ia bisa berjalan menjauhi Sehun. Air mata sangat lah baik kali ini. Luhan tak menyangka jika menahan air matanya adalah hal yang dapat ia lakukan selama berhadapan dengan Sehun.

Ia bernafas lega oleh sang adik yang mau melepaskannya. Luhan mengambil beberapa langkah namun Sehun menahan tangannya lagi. Sungguh rasanya Luhan ingin berteriak supaya Sehun tidak menghalanginya lagi. Tapi sebelum ia berteriak, Sehun lebih dulu membuka suaranya.

"Kau menolakku.. karena kau tidak cinta padaku atau hanya karena... kita bersaudara?"

Luhan terdiam, "ma-maksudmu?" tanyanya tanpa melihat Sehun. Jika benar ia melihatnya, mungkin Luhan tidak bisa menahan lagi untuk segera memeluk tubuh Sehun.

"Apakah perkataanku barusan memiliki unsur tak jelas? Kau bahkan bisa langsung menjawabnya hyung.."

"A-aku..."

"Mencintaiku?" tebak Sehun lembut dan perkataannya membuat Luhan menoleh dengan cepat.

"Sehun.." Luhan tidak bisa menahannya, badannya menjadi lemas. Ia terkejut mengapa Sehun dapat menebak semuanya. Sehun menahan seluruh perkataan yang sudah ia persiapkan, dirinya membiarkan Luhan berkata lebih lanjut. Ia ingin tahu segalanya dari mulut Luhan.

"Sehun ini salah.." tepat dugaan nya, Luhan pasti lebih mementingkan status saudara yang mereka sandang.

"Aku tau. Tapi aku benar benar mencintaimu hyung."

"KAU SUDAH TAU KALAU INI SEBUAH KESALAHAN SEHUN! MENGAPA TIDAK KAU ABAIKAN SAJA PERASAAN MU ITU?! AKU BUKAN HYUNG MU KALAU KAU MASIH MENCINTAIKU! AKU TAK MAU!"

"Hyung.. aku tau kau juga mencintaiku. Bukankah begitu?"

"HYUNG TAK SEBODOH DIRIMU SEHUN!"

"Jangan mengelak.."

Luhan terdiam seribu kata, Sehun begitu mendesaknya. Ia menutup erat telapak tangannya supaya dapat meredam semua perasaan yang tengah berkecamuk di dalam dadanya. Untuk bernafas saja ia harus berjuang.

"Sehun aku mohon.." pinta Luhan melemah.

"Untuk apa? Buat apa hyung memohon?"

"Hyung mohon.."

"..." Baiklah, biarkan Luhan mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Biarkan Sehun bungkam sebelum Luhan melanjutkan kata-katanya untuk membuat segalanya tuntas.

"Aku lelah Sehun.. Tidak kah kau melihat bagaimana aku menahan semua beban ini? Jangan mendesak ku. Hyung sudah menduga kau akan mengerti perasaan ku ini pada akhirnya. Tapi kau tau ini semua salah, seharusnya kau maupun hyung tidak memiliki rasa ini. Jadi hyung harap kita saling meninggalkan rasa ini. Kita saudara Sehun..."

"Tidak bisa. Tidak akan pernah bisa hyung. Meskipun beribu yeoja diluar sana, aku hanya tertarik padamu, bukan pada orang lain," Sehun menghapus jejak air mata yang baru saja jatuh dari kedua sudut obsidian indah Luhan menggunakan ibu jarinya dengan lembut.

"Demi tuhan, jika ini sebuah kesalahan, ah! aku yakin ini kesalahan.. Tapi aku pastikan ini adalah kesalahan terindah. Kesalahan yang sangat aku suka dan gemari. Kesalahan yang tak pantas disebut suatu 'kesalahan'. Tapi ini pantas disebut suatu anugerah. Ini yang terindah hyung.. Aku mencintaimu."

Luhan menatap pasrah adiknya. Semua ucapan Sehun benar membuatnya frustasi, "aku gila karena mu Sehun, tolong jangan lanjutkan."

"Aku berharap kesalahan ini abadi diantara kita." Sehun tersenyum setelahnya, berharap Luhan menggantikan tangisnya dengan membalas senyumnya.

Luhan menggeleng, "tidak, cukup. Sehun.. kita bersaudara. Kita se-darah daging, semua cukup buruk hanya untuk menjalin hubungan ini. Kita masih memiliki orang tua."

Sehun menarik Luhan kepelukannya, "maka tinggalkan lah mereka. Aku hanya butuh hyung disisi ku."

"Mereka akan sedih."

"Jika hyung mencintaiku, setidaknya cinta kita bisa terus bertahan tanpa halangan apapun. Aku mencintaimu. Percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja."

Luhan yang kehabisan kata kata hanya bisa memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan se-erat mungkin. Luhan mengakui bahwa pelukan Sehun begitu hangat dan cukup membuat ia tenang. Detakan jantung nya semakin stabil dan ingin rasanya tertidur dalam pelukannya.

Luhan tidak mau menyangkal bahwa ia mencintai Sehun. Namun ada sesuatu yang selalu membuatnya ragu. Bukan tentang perasaan Sehun terhadapnya, karena Luhan tau Sehun memang benar benar mencintainya juga. Ia mengenal diri Sehun sangat jauh, dirinya tau bagaimana pribadi Sehun, segalanya.

"Aku takut Sehun..."

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Katakan."

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam dalam, "Appa, Eomma.. Aku sangat takut jika mereka tau."

"Memang tidak seharusnya mereka tau. Kita bisa menyembunyikan ini bersama-sama." Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan dengan sangat sangat lembut, mencoba untuk meyakinkan bahwa mereka sanggup melakukan apapun jika bersama.

"Semua yang tersembunyi akan diketahui pada akhirnya Sehun. Aku yakin kau sudah tau akan hal itu."

Sehun tersenyum. Siapa yang tidak tau akan perkataan Luhan barusan? Perkataannya memang benar seratus persen.

"Maka biarkan mereka tau. Aku tidak peduli asal bisa bersama mu. Sudah cukup aku mencintaimu dalam diam selama beberapa tahun ini. Aku tidak mau kehilangan mu. Aku ingin selalu berada disisi mu, tak peduli orang lain berkata apa. Aku benci takdir yang menyatukan kita diantara ikatan saudara. Jangan khawatirkan apapun hyung..."

Luhan merasa sangat tenang sekarang. Ya, mungkin sudah cukup Sehun memberinya kepercayaan, saatnya ia yang menghibur Sehun, "ya.. jadi lupakan saja takdir, anggap saja ia tidak bekerja. Takdir hanya bekerja pada perasaan kita,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun. Maafkan hyung telah membuat semuanya menjadi seperti ini."

"Tak apa.. Aku mengerti."

"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu bersamaku melewati semuanya Sehun."

Sehun memundurkan tubuh Luhan dan mencium bibir Luhan cukup lama. Ia kembali merasakan manisnya bibir Luhan setelah saat ia masih bayi Luhan menciumnya untuk terakhir kali.

Luhan memerah. Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Jujur ia merasa sangat sakit dari dalam menyadari bahwa orang yang tengah menciumnya adalah adiknya sendiri. Sehun bahkan mulai berani melumat bibir bawahnya meskipun hanya perlahan.

Tidak lebih selama 2 menit, Sehun menghentikan ciumannya dan tersenyum saat melihat Luhan yang hanya terdiam sambil terus membuka matanya.

"Apa aneh rasanya? Apa kau tidak menikmatinya?" tanya Sehun pelan.

Luhan tersadar dan memegang bibirnya sendiri. Ia tersenyum dan menggeleng, "tidak aneh. Aku hanya... merindukannya.. Bisakah aku memintanya lagi?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar, tanpa menjawab pun ia hanya memenuhi permintaan Luhan dengan segera mencium bibir lembutnya lagi. Sehun tau semuanya salah. Biarkan kesalahan ini mereka anggap sebagai sesuatu yang indah.

"Aku berjanji.. Percayalah, kita bisa melewatinya bersama-sama. Saranghaeyo." ucapnya setelah ia melepaskan ciuman kedua.

"Nado saranghaeyo Sehun..."

.

.

.

_Kau kesalahan terindah ku_ - Sehun, Luhan

.

.

.

"ASTAGAAA! AKU RINDU DENGAN INI SEHUN! SUDAH MENJADI CANDUKU! LAGI!" Luhan berteriak tiba tiba dan segera mencium bibir tipis Sehun dengan brutal.

Baiklah, hyung macam apa dia ini?

Dan sekali lagi biarkan saja mereka melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan. Toh sekarang Sehun tengah membalas lumatan bibir Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Huwaa, gimana ini? Endingnya begitu jelek ya? Huhuhu :'(

Maafkan saya buat update ff ini sangat lama. Saya sudah mengeditnya berkali kali tapi hasilnya masih saja jelek. Maka dari itu semuanya memakan waktu yang lama. Jeongmal mianhae *elap ingus* Saya sudah menghapus yang tidak penting disini, jadinya chapter terakhir ini memang pendek. Dan disini HunHan durhaka banget ya haha /ditinju HunHan/

Bentar lagi Desember ya? *itung pake jari* Happy December eferibadeh! ^^

Kenapa saya ucapin lebih cepat? Karena ff ini mengakhiri publishan saya pada bulan ini, soalnya setelah memasuki Desember kan saatnya saya berjuang ulangan demi nilai (khususnya Matematika) /sip mana pistol/.. Huweeeeeeeeeee! *nangis sekenceng-kencengnya*

Sehabis ulangan, secepatnya bakal saya update ff lain satu per satu.

Gomawo buat yang merasa sudah memberikan review, semangat saya ya kalian semua *cium sekilas* Dan yang mem-follow, dan mem-favoritkan ff ini sejak awal juga **terimakasih banyak** pastinya. Tak lupa juga buat yang selalu menjadi silent reader, terimakasih banyak.

Cukup sekian celotehan saya. Selamat bersantai dan selamat berjuang! *lambai-lambai*

ANNYEONG! ^^


End file.
